Faveurs royales
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Une des choses qui se remarque tout de suite : Marco admire le Roi et lui est déjà totalement dévoué. Il l'admire et idéalise. Peut être même qu'il va découvrir à ses dépends que le Roi n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il l'imaginait, ou au contraire avancer dans l'armée plus vite qu'il pensait... (Marco x King, même si il n'y pas vraiment de ship/OTP... ni de fic sur ce couple)


Seuls les plus haut placés, voir les chanceux, pouvaient prétendre voir celui qui offrait tant d'honneurs. Passer quelques minutes ou même apercevoir le Roi était un privilège si rare.

Alors quand ses propres efforts et compétences avaient été remarqués, c'était à se demander si la chance ou un autre miracle de ce genre étaient louables. C'en était même trop beau pour être vrai.

Certes il était un des plus sérieux de sa classe, avec de la motivation à revendre et son attitude savait montrer l'exemple tout en sachant gagner la sympathie de ses coéquipiers.

Le genre de soldat modèle qui pouvait inspirer la confiance et l'optimisme. Des traits de caractère qui devaient plaire au Roi puisque celui ci avait demandé à voir Marco Bodt en personne pour tenir à le féliciter lui même.

En face à face. Rien que ça.

L'heureux élu en était encore tout ému. Sur un petit nuage de bonheur et d'appréhension, à bientôt enfin voir en chair et en os celui qu'il admirait tant et qui en plus était fier de lui. Que demander de plus...

Déjà en apprenant la nouvelle il avait dû presque se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sans hélas compter sur ses amis qui le lui auraient confirmé ce dire, puisque cette visite chez le Roi devait rester secrète.

Et oui, un tel privilège pourrait entraîner des jalousies de toutes parts. C'était pour la sécurité du jeune homme avait-on dit, et ce dernier n'avait rien contredit.

Marco aurait bien sûr aimé partager sa joie avec ses amis proches, Jean en particulier. Avec Jean il n'avait aucuns secrets d'habitude, ils se disaient tout et étaient bien sûr plus que complices. Deux meilleurs amis qui ne se cachaient rien.

Quoique, à la guerre comme à la guerre, et parfois il fallait se montrer un peu égoïste pour savourer en solitaire un des rêves dans la vie d'un jeune garçon encore si naïf...

Plus discret que l'auraient été pas mal de ses compatriotes, l'instructeur des jeunes recrues accompagnait celui qui avait la chance de voir le Roi. Une chance que Keith Shadis ne semblait pas approuver vu sa mine sombre et son silence pesant.

Visiblement il n'était pas atteint de la même joie que le soldat qui s'y voyait déjà.

Heureusement, Marco était fidèle à lui même. Cette presque promotion ne l'avait pas fait prendre la grosse tête ni fait perdre sa modestie réaliste.

Il n'allait pas demander un grade ou des droits en plus. Surtout que recevoir des paroles venant de celui qu'il admirait énormément était déjà un grand honneur en soi.

Et sûrement le plus bel encouragement pour sa carrière future, un joli signe d'un destin peut être plus ensoleillé finalement puisque le Roi semblait l'apprécier même sans l'avoir véritablement à son service rapproché.

C'était presque brûler des étapes avant d'atteindre les brigades spéciales, mais Marco aimait prendre ce genre de risques et se jeter dans cette future bataille qui s'annonçait bien plaisante.

Comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son jeune élève, Shadis n'avait pas perdu de temps pour ouvrir en grand la porte de l'appartement royal après s'être fait annoncer.

Une entrée en matière sans y aller par le dos de la cuillère, un début légèrement violent, tout pour s'accorder avec cette suite d'émotions contradictoires face à tout ces honneurs pour ce très jeune soldat.

Qui d'ailleurs ne fléchissait pas et regardait toujours droit devant lui, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir et discerner le Roi... Enfin.

Si apprendre cette entrevue avec le souverain avait été un choc, le voir cette fois pour de vrai en était un pire.

Plus percutant, fort mais des plus agréable même si il laissait sans voix. Marco en était presque intimidé de partager le même air que son royal modèle, sans pour autant oser soutenir son regard.

Le jeune homme gardait timidement et humblement ses yeux rivés au sol par marque de respect aussi.

Comme il l'avait souvent lu et entendu, quand on se retrouvait en présence d'une personne aussi haut placée il n'était pas question de jouer les fortes têtes.

C'est avec Armin qu'il avait ce genre de sujet de discussion, Jean ne pourrait jamais être de son avis et était plutôt à penser qu'il était mieux de parfois prendre des risques et de l'audace pour se faire remarquer.

Mais pour le moment son instructeur et guide venait de noter mentalement avec une certaine pointe de moquerie bien cinglante la réaction naïve de son élève.

Celui qu'il revoyait encore comme au premier jour à promettre son dévouement extrême au Roi, avec le même regard sincère et brillant qu'à cet instant précis. Le même sourire aussi, ridicule pour certain, trop crédule ou innocent pour d'autre.

Bien que le Roi avait l'air particulièrement touché par son invité, et l'encourageait d'un amical mouvement de tête quand Marco achevait de débiter sa maladroite mais émotive présentation. Sans fléchir mais avec une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Il y avait de quoi, son idole ne le quittait pas du regard. Est ce qu'il l'appréciait déjà ou le trouvait parfaitement ridicule ? Ou alors avait d'autres petites pensées plus malsaines en tête comme le voulaient certaines rumeurs ? Le trouvait il finalement à son goût malgré une des premières remarques qui avait été faite à Marco lors de son arrivée.

L'éducateur des jeunes recrues ne préféraient pas jouer les sensibles trop longtemps et s'en faire pour son élève.

Il avait remplis avec zèle sa mission, comme il s'était toujours promis de le faire depuis que cet homme autrefois bien plus sensible s'était petit à petit affirmé dans son nouveau mode de vie. Une manière de survivre en quelque sorte.

Peut être que Marco allait faire de même, ou que ses espoirs et idéaux allaient rester parfaitement intacts.

Keith Shadis, refermait la porte qui laissaient à présent le Roi et son jeune hôte seuls. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que ce dernier était censé être raccompagné à ses quartiers. Si il revenait... Et ne décidait pas subitement, et avec soumission, de devoir passer la nuit avec le souverain.

Depuis bien longtemps, Keith nourrissaient une certaine appréhension en attente de ce moment fatidique. Dans quel état il allait retrouve cette jeune recrue plutôt pure, sûrement à tout niveaux, si cette rencontre avec ce monarque allait changer sa vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Reste à savoir si le Roi allait l'encourager dans ce sens ou au contraire lui montrer un versant beaucoup plus sombre de l'armée et même de la vie en générale...

C'est néanmoins avec soulagement, un soulagement finalement naturel comme il avait du cœur, que l'instructeur allait chercher comme convenu son jeune élève.

Marco avait juste passé quelques heures chez le Roi, profiter de sa compagnie si enviée, et sûrement été encouragé et félicité.

Peut être que finalement le Roi ne l'avait vraiment pas trouvé à son goût ou avait mieux sous le coude en matière d'amants. Et que ce jeune novice n'était vraiment bon qu'à servir dans l'armée, le gâcher en le mettant de force dans son lit serait dommage.

Vu l'air imperturbablement ravi et apaisé du jeune homme, tout avait dû se passer comme prévu. Marco semblait toujours autant planer que quelques instants avant. Inlassablement suspendu à son nuage de joies, pire encore depuis qu'il avait été félicité de la bouche de la personne pour qui le soldat avait le plus d'admiration.

Marco se souvenait du moindres mots, chaque paroles que le monarque le lui avait adressé avec tant de délicatesse et de sincérité. Sûrement des paroles rien que pour lui.

Le Roi lui avait même accordé une sorte de petite marque de faveur. Cette partie là aussi restait bien gravé dans ses souvenirs encore tout récents.

Cela s'était passé quelques minutes avant que le jeune soldat ne doive prendre congé.

Avec une infinie douceur mais cette fois pas seulement dans son regard, le Roi avait lentement avancé sa main pour prendre celle de son jeune invité et y déposer ses lèvres.

Un baisemain, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, si ce n'est que ce genre de coutume ne se faisait pas vraiment ici.

Pas un Roi envers un de ses soldats dévoués, et encore moins un homme d'un haut rang envers un autre homme. Ou tout simplement, un homme et un autre homme.

Cette marque de presque tendresse avait été assez déstabilisante et troublante pour le jeune homme qui n'avait pas cru avoir autant de surprises durant cette journée. Sûrement à la limite de sa retenue, le soldat avait laissé échapper des petits rougissements. Dont le Roi n'avait pas pris ombrage, bien au contraire vu son sourire attendri, ravie, intéressé,... Au choix.

Cela faisait sûrement partit de certaines coutumes, ou alors il s'agissait d'une fantaisie que s'autorisait le Roi. Une fantaisie qu'il avait recours avec certaines personnes qu'il appréciait déjà, et Marco avait le sentiment d'avoir fait bonne impression à celui qu'il admirait tant vu la façon dont ce dernier le regardait.

Un regard des plus calme posé sur lui, mais où se lisait un lueur d'intérêt quand le souverain gardait ses yeux sur son jeune futur protégé.

Visiblement Marco n'allait pas être invité qu'une seule fois.


End file.
